Runaway
by iwantasoda
Summary: When Harry finally snaps and flees from the Dursley’s, he runs to the first person he thinks ofDraco.


**Title:** Runaway

**Author:** Chrissy (iwantasoda)

**Feedback:** My drug of choice

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Word Count:** 1735

**Rating:** NC-17

**Genre:** Smut, humour, angst

**Summary:** When Harry finally snaps and flees from the Dursley's, he runs to the first person he thinks of-Draco.

**Notes:** Written for 50passages #42: Yet I would not have you remain like a beggar at the door.

**Spoilers:** None

**Warnings:** m/m relationship, mentions of abuse

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling pwns all.

Harry Potter growled softly as he paced around his cell or a room at 4 Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon was such a fucking bastard all the time now. He glanced at his watch for what seemed like the millionth time – five minutes until midnight and his birthday. Five minutes until he was through with this house and this part of his life. There would be no more abuse, no more yelling about Harry's sexuality and most importantly, no more being reminded that according to his aunt and uncle his parents were worthless scum.

Harry sighed and gingerly touched his busted lip as he heard the grandfather clock downstairs chime midnight. He silently shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket before unlocking his door and creeping into Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's bedroom. He stared at their sleeping forms as he twirled his wand between his fingers, contemplating what spell he wanted to use on two of the people that had made his life miserable. He raised his wand and pointed it at them, hand trembling slightly. His wand soon dropped to his side; he just didn't have it in his to hurt even those that hurt him. Maybe he'd just give Dudley another pigtail.

One pigtail, a hair removal charm, and a hair growth charm later, Harry found himself wandering though Little Whinging and unable to apperate because he hadn't yet passed his test. He yawned and pointed his wand out towards the road and with a loud pop, the Knight Bus appeared on the road out of nowhere.

"Where to?" the conductor asked as Harry climbed into the large bus.

"You know where Malfoy Manor is?" Harry asked as he handed over his money and took a seat.

"Wiltshire it is then Sir," the conductor said and the bus took off with another loud bang.

Harry closed his eyes, holding on to a bar for dear life as the Knight Bus zoomed across the countryside. "Your stop." The conductors voice broke into Harry's thoughts causing him to jump slightly.

"Er, thanks," Harry said, climbing off the bus and the second both feet were on the ground, the Knight Bus disappeared into nothingness. Harry looked up at the gates of Malfoy Manor before reaching his hand out towards the old lock. He pulled his hand back at the last minute, remembering that Draco had told him that the gates had some particularly nasty wards and curses on them.

Harry groaned softly as he stared at the darkened manor, mentally cursing his stupidity. He pulled a small mirror out of his pocked and frantically whispered Draco's name. When there was no answer, he tried again, shivering slightly in the cool summer air.

"What?" the voice of a very sleepy and irritable Draco snapped as his face appeared in the mirror. "You look like shit," he said as he got his first look at Harry before yawning and running a hand through his sleep tousled hair.

"Can I explain later? Just come to the gate and let me in," Harry requested as he looked around at the deserted street.

Draco was silent as his sleep-addled brain processed what Harry had just said. "It's after midnight and you interrupted my beauty sleep. Yet I would not have you remain like a beggar at the door, just let me put some clothes on and I'll be out there," Draco said, smirking at Harry's crestfallen look.

Harry shoved the mirror back in his bag as he waited for Draco to appear. About five minutes later, Harry was relieved to see a small ball of light heading towards him. He watched silently as Draco performed the necessary counter curses before opening the gate and letting Harry in. Harry brushed Draco's lips with a soft kiss, knowing Draco would be in a shitty mood because he had been woken up. Draco returned the kiss, sliding his arm around Harry's waist as they walked towards the manor.

"You're explaining everything," Draco said as they walked up to the third floor which was Draco's floor.

"Of course I am," Harry said, following Draco into the bedroom. "Sorry I woke you up," he said, pulling Draco to him and hugging him tightly.

Draco grumbled good naturedly and lay his head against Harry's, kissing the scar on Harry's forehead. "Anyone but you would have been hexed into oblivion, you know that. So what brings you to my humble abode?" Draco asked, releasing Harry and tossing his dark blue silk robe on his desk before sitting on the bed.

"I couldn't take their shit anymore. It's weird, the first thing I do after turning seventeen is give my cousin a pigtail, remove all my aunts hair permanently and put a hair growth charm on my uncle. I wanted to hurt them, but I couldn't. I just…" Harry broke off with a shrug as he slipped his shoes off.

"I would have been surprised if you managed to hurt them. Now get rid of that over-sized tee shirt and get over here," Draco said, picking up his wand.

Harry walked over to Draco, stripping his shirt off as he walked towards the bed. "You desperate to get me naked?" he joked, standing between Draco's legs.

"Not just yet," Draco said, running a hand over a large bruise that was covering Harry's ribs. "I want to heal you first," Draco said, waving his wand, watching the wounds disappear before their eyes.

"Thanks," Harry said, running his fingers through Draco's silky blonde hair.

"Anytime," Draco said, sliding his arms around Harry's hips and planting an open mouthed kiss on his stomach.

Harry giggled slightly and squirmed, Draco knew he was ticklish and that bastard always exploited it. "Stop it," he protested as Draco nibbled on his belly button.

"You woke me up Potter and now since you're healed, you're going to pay," Draco said, glancing up at Harry's face as he unbuttoned Harry's pants before unzipping them.

"This is definitely my idea of payback," Harry said, stepping out of his jeans before stripping off his old faded boxers. He joined Draco on the bed, kissing him roughly as he pinned Draco beneath him.

"No fair, I'm supposed to be torturing you," Draco whined softly as Harry sucked on one of his nipples before biting it gently.

"Really?" Harry asked, amused that Draco was actually whining. He hooked his thumbs under the elastic waist band of Draco's black pyjama bottoms and pulled them off with one quick tug. "No underwear?"

Draco laughed. "You know I sleep naked and I wasn't going outside to fetch you starkers," Draco said, taking advantage of Harry's distracted state and flipping him over. Harry yelped in surprise as he found himself laying on his stomach as Draco pressed their bodies together, his cock pressing into Harry's ass.

"You cheated, fucking bastard," Harry complained, glancing back at Draco and sticking his tongue out at him.

"That's why you love me," Draco said as he reached for the bottle of self-warming oil he kept in the drawer of the bedside table. Harry watched as Draco coated two fingers with the thick oil.

"I'm only with you for the sex, didn't I tell you that?" Harry joked as he rose up on all fours, anxiously awaiting the touch of Draco's fingers.

Draco laughed and rolled his eyes, his boyfriend was completely mental. "You've lost it," he said, shaking his hair out of his eyes before setting the bottle of oil aside. He slipped one finger inside Harry and quickly added a second as the familiar feel of his fingers being inside Harry went straight to his cock.

When Harry moaned in pleasure, Draco added a third finger, moving them around until he decided Harry was thoroughly stretched. "Please," Harry gasped when he felt Draco's fingers leave him.

"Patience," Draco said, giving Harry's left butt cheek a gentle smack causing Harry to make a squeaking noise. Draco paused. "You squeak?" he was learning something new everyday.

Harry blushed slightly. "Just shut up and fuck me," he grumbled, his face and ears flushed with a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment.

"As long as you stop squeaking," Draco teased as he pushed into Harry.

"Yes," Harry hissed as he closed his eyes, letting Draco have complete control of him. Draco quickly picked up a familiar rhythm as he covered Harry's shoulders with kisses, making sure to assault Harry's prostate with each thrust.

"Come on Harry, cum for me," Draco said hoarsely, tugging on Harry's earlobe as one of his hands found Harry's throbbing cock.

"Fuck," Harry moaned loudly, forgetting where they were and that Draco's mother was only a floor away. "Draco, I'm gonna-" he cried out as he came, his hips bucking into Draco's hand as his fingers gripped the sheet tightly.

"Harry," Draco moaned into the crook of Harry's neck as he came, teeth sinking into Harry's tender flesh.

"Ow… you ass," Harry bitched as Draco pulled out of him.

"Wimp," Draco said, kissing the bite mark gently before kissing Harry softly.

"Tell anyone I squeak and you're done for Malfoy," Harry said, turning over and laying against the pillows as he played with one of Draco's hands.

"Your secret is safe as long as you don't tell anyone about the birthmark on my ass," Draco said with a laugh as he reached over and rummaged through the drawer once again.

Harry laughed and laid his head against Draco's shoulder as Draco handed him a small box wrapped in blood red wrapping paper. "Happy birthday Love," Draco said as Harry's eyes lit up. Harry quickly tore the package open, smiling when he took out a silver chain mail bracelet.

"I know it's simple, but I didn't know what else to get you," Draco said as he slipped the bracelet onto Harry's right wrist.

"I love it," Harry said as he felt a surge of magic course through his body.

"Protection spell," Draco explained at Harry's questioning look.

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. "I love it and I love you. Best birthday ever," Harry declared as he played with Draco's hair.

Draco returned the smile and kissed Harry softly. "Love you too. Come on, let's sleep and tomorrow I figure out how to explain you to Mum," Draco said, pulling the comforter over them.


End file.
